Jennur's Horde (mission)
Mission Objectives and Rewards Koss must be in your party in order to enter this mission. Objectives Defeat the Harbinger of Nightfall before it summons enough demons to destroy Seborhin. *Protect the spirits of Seborhin from the onslaught of torment demons. *The Light of Seborhin is the only thing that can harm the harbingers. Drop the Light of Seborhin when you are close enough to an enemy to release its energy. *Horticulturist Hinon must survive. * BONUS Defeat the additional Harbingers. * You have defeated # of 2 additional Harbingers. Rewards Primary Mission Mechanics *You must use the Lights of Seborhin to destroy the Harbingers (marked by red X's on the map) - there are 5 encountered on the way to the Harbinger of Nightfall (marked by a yellow X). **There are two additional Harbingers (marked by blue X's) that you will not encounter directly; destroying them is the Bonus objective. Killing them does spawn a Spirit of Seborhin but does not affect the size of the Margonite assaults (see below). *Drop a Light of Seborhin near a Harbinger (approx. 1/2 aggro radius) to destroy it. The Harbingers count as bosses - you will receive a 2% Morale Boost and your skills will be recharged each time you destroy one. **The Harbinger of Nightfall requires 3 Lights of Seborhin to destroy, instead of only 1. It has no inherent Health Regeneration, meaning you can take your time bringing in the Lights to kill him. *After destroying a Harbinger, a Spirit of Seborhin will spawn and create another Light. These Spirits (as well as Horticulturist Hinon) will each create a new Light after you use the Light they created - that is, only one Light per Spirit/Hinon will exist at a time. If a Spirit dies, the Light it created will disappear as well. *Starting 1 minute after Hinon creates the first Light of Seborhin, and every 2 minutes after that, a group of 4 to 6 Margonites will spawn near the Harbinger of Nightfall, then charge westward until they reach Hinon, attacking any Spirits along the way. If these Margonite assaults ever reach and kill Hinon, the mission ends in failure. Note: These creatures do not drop loot to prevent AFK farming. **Because they spawn on a set timer, it is possible to anticipate the timing of these groups and plan accordingly. However after spawning they move west either by a north or south route apparently at random. **The size and composition of the Margonite groups vary depending on how many Harbingers have been killed. : General Tips *Skills that increase movement speed are incredibly useful, both for intercepting the Margonite assaults and for collecting/dropping the Lights of Seborhin when you kill the Harbinger of Nightfall. (See Movement speed quick reference for a list of these skills.) *High DPS is a definite advantage in this mission. A Minion Master is recommended, and there are enough corpses for two. However, Margonite Warlocks will compete with you for corpses, so target them early if you can. *The Elite Assassin skill Shadow Form used with Return and Dark Escape makes killing the Harbinger of Nightfall a piece of cake, especially if running the mission solo with heroes/henchmen. Walkthroughs Scorched Earth strategy This strategy is simply a small variation on the usual "kill everything" strategy; it works just fine for a single player doing the mission with heroes/henchmen. As you spawn in the mission, Horticulturist Hinon will be creating your first Light of Seborhin. After a short dialogue, Hinon will lead you to the other side of the fountain, where he will remain for the rest of the mission. Proceed down the corridor to the east, where you will encounter the first Harbinger. Destroy it, then take the Light from the Spirit that spawns and approach the second Harbinger a little further down the corridor. Near this Harbinger will be a mob of Margonites; you may want to take them out first so that they cannot kill the Spirit that will spawn when you destroy the Harbinger. Avoid the third Harbinger at the top of the stairs; instead, take out all the stationary Margonites around the plaza (one group each to the north and south). Keep an eye out for the assault groups and intercept them before they reach the stairs. There is a large rift at the east side of the plaza with a Harbinger to the north and south - the assault groups randomly choose to go right or left around it, so you'll have to watch both sides. When all the stationary Margonites have been dispatched, take the Light from the second Spirit and destroy the third Harbinger. Take the Light from the new Spirit and cross the plaza to destroy one of the two Harbingers near the rift. In the plaza beyond are four more mobs of Margonites, two to the north and two to the south. Clear out the first group in front of where you just killed the Harbinger, then, staying on the east side of the rift, go over and kill the first group on the other side. As always, plan your moves in between the assault groups. Destroy the other Harbinger at the rift, then clear out the last two mobs of Margonites. To kill the Harbinger of Nightfall, you can either run three Lights one at a time from the two Spirits that spawned next to the rift, or you can collect three Lights from those two Spirits and the Spirit back at the top of the stairs in order to drop them in quick succession. Tactical Advance strategy This strategy minimizes the number of Harbingers you kill in order to keep the size of the Margonite assaults small (see Mission Mechanics above). This is probably best suited to a party that is composed mostly of human players, because heroes/henchmen will likely waste a good portion of their skills on the Harbingers while you are fighting Margonites near them. Don't kill the first two Harbingers in the corridor; leave them alone even though they attack you. Work your way up the stairs at the end of the corridor, timing your attacks so that you are largely unoccupied when the Margonite assaults show up. Kill the third Harbinger at the top of the stairs using the Light of Seborhin from Hinon. A Spirit of Seborhin will replace the Harbinger and this becomes your temporary base of operations. Take out the two stationary Margonites on the west side of the rift, then go past the Harbingers at the rift to start taking out the four Margonite groups on the east side. When enough stationary Margonites have been dispatched, position most of the party in front of the Spirit of Seborhin at the top of the stairs to guard it, and send one or two runners back into the corridor to destroy another Harbinger and to collect 3 Lights of Seborhin. Although it is faster, it is not necessary to use 3 Lights of Seborhin at the same time. As long as Hinon is alive, he will continue to create new Lights of Seborhin as they are used. One player can kill the Harbinger alone by dropping 3 Lights of Seborhin near him one at a time until he is dead, so long as the path is clear and the other players keep the Margonite assaults from killing Hinon. Team Dervish strategy This strategy involves running instead of fighting at the end. Get a party of 2 human Assassins with Shadow Form or anyone else who has run skills and Shadow Form. The next 2 places should be filled by human Monks, but this is not necessary if the runners are good. The last place must be Koss. The spare two people may also want to bring defensive stances such as Whirling Defense. Follow the Scorched Earth strategy above until you have killed the last two Harbingers at the rift. After the two mobs are dead, make a pile of every Light of Seborhin, there should be 6. Make the runners pick up one Light each and charge at the Harbinger of Nightfall - it is unlikely that more than two of the five runners will die before reaching it. The 2 spare people should be human shields and charge in first dodging attacks. Avoid All Harbingers strategy This strategy is easily done with heroes and makes Master's very easy. You want a high damage team so grab Koss, Zhed Shadowhoof or Acolyte Sousuke(with fire damage AOE spells), and Master of Whispers or Olias (with a minion master build), and then Cynn, Herta, and 2 healing henchmen. The strategy involves leaving all the Harbingers alone except for the one at the top of the stairs, and the final one, the Harbinger of Nightfall (and the 2 extra ones if you're going for master's). This will keep the group of Margonites that spawns every 2 minutes very small and easily managable. This strategy is similar to the "Tactical Advance" strategy except it goes even further to minimize the number of Harbingers killed to 1. When you run in, grab the Light of Seborhin, run past the 1st Harbinger and keep running until you're within radar range to flag your party at the top of the stairs. Ideally you should either bring running skills for this part or wait for your team to aggro the Margonites and pull them to the top of the stairs. Once your team is up there the 2nd Harbinger should break aggro, kill this Harbinger with the Light and proceed to kill all the Margonites you pulled, then the groups Northeast and Southeast of your position one at a time. Now release the flag on your team and wait until the 2 minute spawn group moves toward you. After quickly finishing it, move either Northeast or Southeast, killing the Margonite group on the other side of the crater while leaving the Harbinger alive. You should have enough healing from the 2 henchmen to take care of the Margonites while the Harbinger is attacking you. Now you'll see a carpet bridge going over the river, flag your party on top of it, the Harbinger should break aggro. This is where your party will remain for the rest of the mission. Take your time and slowly pull all the Margonites in the area (a bow helps for this part). If you're going for Masters, use your aggro bubble to pull the Margonites off the staircases to your party. If you're having trouble with killing the groups, time your pulls right after the 2 minute spawn group is finished off. By now the entire mission should be clear of Margonites, except for the group of 4 that will continue to spawn every 2 minutes. Keep your party flagged on the carpeted bridge closest to the crater and run back to the top of the staircase to retrieve the Light of Seborhin there (or if the spirit was killed run back to the begining of the mission), running skills make this part go faster, but aren't really necessary. The rest of your party should remain on the carpeted bridge, with your heroes on "attack". They should be able to catch the group that spawns every 2 minutes and easily demolish it since it's so small. At this point if you're going for masters you should run up the staircase (avoiding the harbingers on either side of the crater) and kill them. Now bring a light back to your party and pull the Harbinger of Nightfall to your party, dropping the light to take it down to 2/3. Leave your party to attack (uselessly) the Harbinger of Nightfall and go get another light. Unless your heroes really suck they should be able to take on Harbinger in addition to the group that spawns every 2 minutes. Just take your time bringing the light back twice more to finish him off and complete the mission. Bonus To the north and south of the Harbinger of Nightfall, on the two large staircases, are two more Harbingers. Destroying one of them will earn you the Expert's Reward; destroying both will earn you Master's. Contrary to what the mission objective says, the Margonites with the two bonus Harbingers must also be destroyed. Follow any of the Primary walkthroughs up to the point where you are killing Margonite mobs east of the crevice. In addition to killing the Margonites in the plaza, tease the Margonites down off the stairs and kill them as well. After the Margonites on the stairs have been eliminated, send a runner up the staircase with a Light of Seborhin to destroy the Harbinger there. Repeat on the other side. Creatures Allies * 20 Horticulturist Hinon NPCs * 20 Spirit of Seborhin Monsters Demons *Margonites ** 24 Margonite Executioner ** 24 Margonite Bowmaster ** 24 Margonite Warlock ** 24 Margonite Cleric ** 24 Margonite Seer ** 24 Margonite Sorcerer ** 24 Margonite Reaper ** 24 Margonite Ascendant *Torment creatures ** 26 Harbinger ** 28 Harbinger of Nightfall Follow-up *Upon completion of the mission players will find themselves in: The Kodash Bazaar. *To continue the storyline, take on the following Primary Quest: Crossing the Desolation. Additional Notes *If you finished the campaign, but skipped this mission by taking the Heart or Mind: Ronjok in Danger quest, you still need to do the Heart or Mind: Garden in Danger quest to be able to start this mission. Category:Nightfall missions Category:Vabbi